Talk:Bunkai
Really? Alright, I'm so confused about how this thing works, it makes very little sense and gives a very small amount of detail making it seem so vague and meaningless. How can you switch places with an object by merely looking at it? something like that would need much explanation, your explanation was provided in less than half a paragraph, which is far from sufficient. It's not magic, one can't simply get anything he desires through the sharingan. It needs mechanics to work correctly. As the sharingan doesn't dictate the fate of anything it looks at or is within it's visual limits, which seems to be the logic you're following for some reason. I also remember you creating another technique, Kageuchi, which seemingly stopped every space-time technique by "suppressing the atmosphere" really? that makes little sense. The explanations you give are so vague and it seems that you're only chasing the effect of the technique rather than how it works, making it simply insufficient and inconvenient. Now that's you're own business when it comes to creating your own jutsu, but I don't think it's qualified to be used in rebirth as it's so overpowered and meaningless. Rebirth is a collaborative storyline, I would not like to see such techniques in it. [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 10:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The man has a point here, Daz. Where's the math? The functioning? You didn't even explain how is this even a proper technique? If it replaces you with any object withing your proximity, what's the difference between "Bunkai" and generic replacement technique? You fail not only to explain this technique but also you fail to establish "this" particular article as a proper technique. The Arcer (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 10:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) While I completely understand both of your concerns for this technique's functionality and both of your points are valid, you should also read the infobox of both of Sayuri's articles carefully; this one and Sayuri Uchiha. If you did, you'd notice that both Bunkai and Kageuchi are not listed as part of her techniques and, thus, are not present within Rebirth. Therefore, Ita, while your concern is appreciated, it is unnecessary. Nonetheless, Dazz, I would also recommend clarifying the functionality of the technique if you do wish to pursue it further, at the very least to ensure you don't have unjustified overpoweredness within your article. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC) While your contribution is appreciated, Ash. I think it doesn't change my point of view. My entry isn't unnecessary, at all. I didn't read her infobox and even if I did, my comment would be unchanged in order to make sure that she doesn't use it. Calling someone's comment unnecessary is degrading and it's irritating for me. I would appreciate if you would improve your choice of words next time. [[User:Jinsui|'Jinsui']] ([[User talk:Jinsui|'My Talkpage']]) 11:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Did you ever once consider.... that I WAS NOT FINISHED? Quite obviously, I edited it last night after over writing it's previous function. Thank you Ita, YET AGAIN for jumping to conclusions and trying to start flame wars. Hopefully NOW you understand why I get on you for things as well... DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC)